


The Mis-adventures of Gattinera

by SpartanXHunterX



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad parent Mrs. Rossi, Cat!Lila, Chaotic good lila, Characters aged up to 16, F/F, F/M, Gay Panics, Lila Rossi Lies, Mentions of Emotional Neglect, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Swearing, but for good reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanXHunterX/pseuds/SpartanXHunterX
Summary: Life is odd. Life is unpredictable. Lila Rossi knows this better than anyone, it's why she carves her own path while others wait for a road to appear before them.Of course, no-one told her about becoming one of Paris' famed heroes, along side her partner who... They don't get along. To say the least
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 79





	1. Origins: Gattinera

**Author's Note:**

> Links to suit designs at the bottom.
> 
> Go to.my Tumblr to ask questions about this AU, I love getting them: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/spartanxhunterx

Placing the last of her clothes in her wardrobe, Lila stepped back and admired her work. All her clothes were neatly hung up or folded into draws, her shoes were organised and her room was partially decorated.

All within a month of moving in... A new record really.

The Italian girl bit her lip, eyes scanning over her clean room. Not one thing out of place, not one mess or speck of dust lingered... Just how her mother wanted it.

She was proud, really. Despite the month set back on her clothes and stuff being delivered up from her last home in Italy, she did a good job in keeping herself occupied without anything of hers to entertain herself with.

Flattening out the creases of her jacket she turned and exited her room. Entering the connecting, short, hallway her ears strained to hear... Anything. The house was silent, like always. Her mother was off at the embassy, again. Maybe she was doing some proper work, or contacting the moving company to complain or even called her grandparents.

Lila's lips twitched upwards for a second as she thought of them, her grandparents. Who were now a little too old to be raising a teen, too old to move suddenly like her mother.

Lila walked from her door to the living room, finger gliding against the wall as she went. Not finding a single bit of dust, her mother's near obsessive cleaning habits were nice sometimes but it was times like this that Lila wished her house felt... Lived in.

Something, anything that didn't make her feel so alone.

Her eyes glanced around the rooms walls, finding them as plain and bare as when she moved in. Really, only Lila's room was decorated to some extent beyond simple knick-knacks that were put on shelves, and that was only thanks to a few posters she had left hung up in her room.

Her eyes landed on the note on the table, seeing her mother's handwriting stating she would be gone for the day and well into the evening. Next to the note was a bit of cash for her to get her own food for the day.

"Typical, thanks mom." She scooped It up before throwing the note away. She sat down on the couch and looked through her phone, seeing zero new messages from her old friend groups. Which, she honestly expected.

no-one ever bothered with her once she was out of sight. She didn't even have a simple text from her own mother asking if she was alright or needed anything.

Instead of focusing on that though Lila opened up a mobile game to play, she couldn't be bothered to get up to receive her laptop.

It took only a few minutes to feel restless again. Her fingers twitched and legs bounced in agitation, she brought her hands up to pull on the two strands of hair on front of her face before quickly throwing them down, not wanting to ruin her hair.

She didn't waste a second before she slipped her phone away and put her shoes on and left the apartment, being sure to lock it behind her. Like every other time she did.

She didn't have any true destination in mind, she just needed to get out and be around people, then maybe she wouldn't feel so alone and suffocated. The walls of her new house seemed to do that to her.

Slipping her hands into her pockets she brought in the air of Paris, trying to clear her head as much as possible. There was, actually, very little for her to do. Oh sure, she had her laptop and such but what was she to do with it? She knew no-one back in Italy cared about her, her phone, with had international coverage, had not received a single text or message from her previous group of friends.

Proof that they didn't care for her once she was gone. Although, that may have been her fault, given that she did nothing but lies to their faces, about connections and experiences and being able to give people a leg up in life. Without her there to offer it, was there really a reason to talk to her?

The smell of freshly baked goods entered her nose and her head turned towards its source. A small bakery on the roads end, It looked a little busy at the moment but Lila made a mental reminder to visit just before the lunch rush.

She only hoped the stuff they had was as sweet as some of the things she got back in Italy. Her sweet tooth would actually cry if they didn't.

Entering the nearby park Lila sat herself on an empty bench before leaning back to look up at the sky. Seeing the passing clouds and overhanging tree branches, sounds of cars and footsteps as people passed.

Closing her eyes she focused on the sound, letting herself feel surrounded. It was through this that she heard someone muttering to themselves as they walked close by. Peaking an eye open she caught sight of a rather short, old man dressed in a floral shirt.

The man reminded her of her grandfather, if her grandfather was a lot shorter and had a goatee. Her grandfather would often wear similar floral shirt but would do so ironically, mainly to make fun of American and British tourists that would visit Italy.

This man seemed to do It un-ironically cause he liked the shirts. Or maybe the gnarly colours would deter people from paying attention to him. Lila was unfortunately, quite used to Gnarly colours, so she watched as he seemed to pace while he muttered to himself.

Then again, even that wasn't an odd sight for her, since her mother did the Same whenever she forgot something or was trying to make sense of something. So she tuned him out before standing up to make her way out, she hated staying in the same place for long amounts of time, It felt too restricting.

Just as she was passing the, horribly dressed, man when his leg gave out. Sending him tumbling down to the grass with a thud. Stopping in her tracks she reached down to help the man, like she would whenever one of her grandmother's friends had a fall while visiting.

"Are you alright there Signore?" Her hands grasped under his arms as she took his weight so he could bring himself back up. When he was, she realized that she was a head taller than him.

Talk about bad luck in the height department.

"Yes, thank you young lady." Slowly the man stood up to his full height before leaning on his cane. Lila slowly lowered her arms but kept them ready to grab again, just in case.

"Do you need help getting anywhere? I've got time." A lot of time. Really she wished she had other places to be and things to do, being cooped up at home was not a fun experience.

"Yes, if it's not too much trouble, I just need to get over there." He pointed to the bus stop at the end of the park, not an issue really.

"Its no trouble at all, it'll be just like when I volunteer to help at elderly homes." She took his arm in her own and looked away as she bit her lip.

why did she just lie to him? She's never volunteered for anything before. There was no reason to lie to this man, she didn't need to look better then she currently did, she doubted she would see the man again.

"Oh, how generous of you, they must love it when you visit." And there was the guilt, eating away at her stomach.

"Yep... They adore me." Still, she was too stubborn to admit the truth now.

She'd dug her grave and she'll fight to stay out of it once people noticed.

The walk was done in relative silence, Lila just barely keeping her eyes open just enough to ensure that neither would trip over something or another person would bump into them.

Helping the gentleman to sit at the bench she bid him farewell before making her way off. Her eyes landed on the bakery, face falling as she saw it begin to get packed by the morning rush. Later then, she supposed.

Said gentleman, watched as she went, cane pulled up to rest on his shoulder before pulling out an ornate box. Holding it up to hold it parallel to the girl. Smiling and nodding to himself he stood up and began to walk away, perhaps his lateness to test the boy wasn't a bad thing overall.

-

Neither of them noticed the middle aged redheaded woman watching from the tree line. Running her fingers over an object in her hands she turned and walked away.

Disappearing in an instant.

* * *

" **Cosa cazzo sei**?!"

Lila scrambled to climb behind the couch, her eyes never leaving the small floating black cat... Thing.

First she couldn't get to that nice looking bakery, then there was nothing to do so she just went back home. Then, somehow, a large rock monster was attacking Paris and now there was a floating cat thing that had come out of a ring that had mysteriously appeared in her home.

Said, thing, didn't seem bothered about her shouting. In Italian no less. And just looked at her with tired, board looking luminescent green eyes.

It let out a yawn before fluttering about about for a second. "Oh, is this edible?" In a blink of an eye it had dropped down to bite on the TV remote before spitting it out in disgust. "Eww, no it's not. Ooh, what about this?"

It moved to try to chew on some picture frames and Lila scrambled to get up, rolling up a magazine that had been on the coffee table. "Hey! Stop that!" Bringing it down on where the cat had been she lifted it up to look underneath, seeing nothing there.

"Looking for me?" Screaming she turned around and swung the magazine, hitting the thing and sending it across the room. "Stay back! I'll do it again."

"Alright, I get it. Sheesh." It floated down slowly before resting on the back of her couch. "My name's Plagg, I'm a Kwami. Kwami of destruction specifically."

" Whaaa? "

Ok, small weird cat thing of destruction. Could today get any worse?

A slight quake had her shaking and she scrambled to look out her window, seeing the large rock being stomping around not too far from her home. Of course, she had to Jinx it didn't she.

"That is why I'm here." Sucking in a breath she spun back around to Plagg? Destruction cat? Whatever.

She could see him holding onto a small silver ring as he floated a little closer.

"That is an Akuma and you have been chosen to become a hero to stop it. " Her mind froze, the words playing again as she stared at the... Kwami?

It began to float closer, snapping Lila out of her thoughts she swung her rolled up magazine again.

"woah, Woah, woah." Waving her hands around she stopped him? It? "Me? Be a hero?"

" yeah, why not? " Plagg threw the ring onto his head before moving in such a way it made the ring spin on his head. "You'll get superpowers, a partner... What's not to like about that?"

"Getting crushed by a twelve foot tall rock monster?" Cause she was not fancying going out that way.

" could be worse, you could be stuck in a situation where you can't defend yourself. " dropping the ring into his little nubs he slowly floated forwards. "So, are you going to do it?"

Was she? Could she?

_Why shouldn't she?_

"I guess," she reached out and took the ring from him, slowly putting it over her right ring finger, watching at the ring itself changed from its stale silver to a shiny pale gold. The rings width became thinner and a small circular pad was left facing upwards. "Whoa."

" Yeah, it'll do that. Ok listen up kid, cause I'm only saying once. " she turned to him, seeing him floating around aimlessly. " Your special power is Cataclysm, you'll destroy anything you touch with it. To activate the ring all you gotta say is Plagg, Claws out! "

"Ok." She looked at the ring, was It too late to back out now? Well here went nothing. "Plagg, Claws out!"

" No I wasn't done explaaaaaa... " Lila watched as Plagg seemed to fuse with the ring, turning it black and imprinting a green paw print on it.

Sucking in a sharp breath in surprise as the magic washed over her, Lila watched as clothing formed around her. She's blinked in surprise as she felt a mask form over her eyes, the magic traveled down her legs and cover her feet.

Once it was done she looked at her hands, her eyes landed on her ring to take in its new look, her fingers had small claw like nails added into the black gloves she was now wearing.

moving to stand in front of the mirror in the room Lila looked herself up and down. Her chestnut hair had turned a darker shade, it's usually style had come loose and Her hair flowed freely down her back, It was unkempt and wild, with stray stands sticking out where they pleased.

Her olive eyes had changed into a more vibrant green, even the sciera. A black domino style mask covered the top half of her face and two cat like ears stuck out from the top of her hair. "Does this make me a furry?"

Ignoring that she looked at her clothes, a black leather jacket was pulled around her torso, the collar was slightly open, revealing the skin of her neck. Single cat paw shaped buttons sat on each corner of the collar, the zip curved slightly to the left as it went up from the bottom of the jacket up to the top, Pockets sat on each side of the zip.

The black material on her legs felt and looked like jeans, small metal studs sat on her knees and there were loose chains were attached to her left hip from front to back, loosely dangling down her thigh. Separating the two items was a black belt that wrapped around her waist and extended far behind her, much like a tail, It was tipped with a pointed metal cover.

It even seemed to move freely of its own will.

_'Note to self: don't hit yourself with that.'_

looking down she saw she was wearing thick chunky boots that traveled halfway up her shin. The front of the boots shins each had a few chains going over it, looking but not acting like, laces. Three small belts were below those and below that was more chains that were held in place by cat paw style pieces.

Twisting around she caught sight of the small cylinder shaped object in her back that rested just about where her tail started, pulling it off she noted that it had a green paw print on it, with no other defining features. Raising her thumb she pressed down on the pad and flinched as it grew a few inches.

_'There's a joke there somewhere.'_

"Ok, what now?" Looking around she didn't see the Kwami. "Oh, right." He was in the ring.

Another rumble shook the building and she quickly moved to the window, that thing was moving away, thankfully her house was undamaged. Opening the window wide she took several steps back before leaning into a running pose.

"Ok, you can do this, You got this. " She ran forwards, legs pumping as she leapt up for he window ledge and used the momentum to launch herself out and, thanks to her now superhuman abilities, well above the building tops.

"Wooooo!," Landing in a roll on top of a random building she could feel her heart beating hard. She loved the Feeling of the wind in her hair, the Feeling of having no boundaries that stopped her. "That was awesome!"

_' No boundaries '_ she thought, well she could certainly live with that. _'Time to fight a rock monster.'_

She bounded off, chains dangling with her momentum. Her wild hair acting like a cape behind her as she went. She leapt over gaps in the buildings and streets, barely catching glimpses of other people seeing her.

She didn't care about that, she just began to move in the direction of the damage, sirens blasted around and people were running away screaming.

...

Was that screaming getting closer?

Looking up her eyes widened at the rapidly approaching red and black blur that was, in fact, screaming.

Reaching out she caught the figure before they hit the rooftop painfully.

She, cause yes the figure was a girl, was dressed up in a bodysuit that was mainly black, from her knees inwards was red with black spots, the red became narrowed around her stomach, only allowing for one black spot before they widened and went up to her shoulders.

From the tips of her fingers to her shoulder the material was completely black, save for the red spots on her shoulders and back of her hands. There were small ridges that connected the material between her shoulder and collar, she had a black belt around her waist that held a ladybug themed... yo-yo?

She had large black boots that stopped just below her knees, the boots had red outlines around the sole and front. There was also a red and black domino mask that covered her eyes that also hid many of her freckles from view.

"Well," Lila chuckled as she let the smaller girl down. " someone's falling for me today. "

_'WHY DID I SAY THAT!?'_ She's froze slightly before straightening up and dusting off her suit.

"Anyway, I'm gonna guess you're my partner?"

"Yeah, I'm... Sorry about crashing into you I'm... Clumsy." Lila nodded before pulling out her baton and spinning it in her hand.

"No harm done, I'm guessing you're just as new to this as I am? " seeing her nod Lila smiled a very Cheshire like grin. 

The sound and sight of a tall office building collapsing ripped their attention away. Lila's smile dropped as she looked at it and she hoped that it was a abandoned building.

She doubted it though.

"Come on, let's go."

Extending her baton as she slammed it into the ground, Lila yelled in delight. This would never get old.

* * *

standing atop the stadium she saw Mr. Big ol Rocky Road running after one of the remaining people left in the stadium. Well that wasn't fair was it?

Launching herself forwards she extended her baton until the end hit the ground between the monster and the, now fallen, student. Causing it to stop.

She slid down the baton until she was close to the floor, legs wrapped around it tightly she leaned back with one hand still on her weapon. Somehow balancing perfectly, using her free hand to spin her tail.

"You know, you really should pick on someone your own size."

It, he huffed, head tilting to look down at her. "You talking to me or yourself?" Yep, definitely a He.

Seeing his hands raise up she slipped off her baton, shortening it before leaping backwards and away. "Hey! Didn't your mother teach you to not hit women?"

He stopped, hand raised. "Well... Yeah." Smirking viciously Lila backflipped and slammed her Baton into his chin, he stumbled back slightly before he glowed and grew bigger. Stretching his neck he looked down to Lila. "My mother also taught me, if a woman hit me, I could hit back equally."

' _Uh oh.'_ She ducked under the way of the first swing before rolling between his legs.

The two fought viciously, Lila flipped, spun and maneuvered her way out of the way at each turn. Every hit against him only caused his size to grow.

Backing up she tried to find some other alternative and... Where was her partner? "Hey! Partner, if your out there. I could do with a little help."

Flipping out of the way of his fist, Lila jumped onto his hand before running up his arm and onto his shoulder, jamming her baton into a ridge between the rock segments.

She tried to see if she could let off the Rocky segments but was only meet with his fist around her torso, squeezing her tightly.

Yelling in pain she kicked her legs, trying to get free. She couldn't lose, not before she even started. For a moment she felt weightless and the next thing she knew she was at the feet of her red clad partner.

"Thanks?" She spat out a few pieces of grass as she stood up. " what Do we do now though, attacking doesn't work, he just keeps getting bigger. "

-

Apparently the solution was to magically summon a wet suit, tie that to a hose, get recaptured by rock face, have the suit filled by water - _which went against the suits very function mind you -_ and then crush the object that housed a disgusting looking butterfly.

All after she had wasted her one time use Cataclysm on a _fucking_ goal post and receiving a heavy kick to the face.

"Well, that couldn't have gone worse." She muttered to herself as she dusted herself off, watching as the boy spoke with his partner.

_'Dudes built like a fucking tank, jeez what's your meal plan buddy?'_

She was so entranced by the size of the guy that she didn't notice the other person who was with them, a bespectacled girl, had come closer and was recording them.

"Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting Paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Cat? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss... uhh..."

A name, the girl was fishing for a name. She's seized up for a moment, she knew she shouldn't give her real name, she needed a hero one. But something that still fit her.

"Gattinera." She bowed respectfully, looking at her ring as it beeped yet again she saw it was down to a single pad left. "Welp that's my cue, I'll see you soon partner." giving a flirty wink Gattinera used her baton like an elevator until she hit the top of the stadium.

Pumping her legs she made a break to get as close to her house as her timer, cause yes she was on a damn timer, would allow her. why didn't Plagg tell her this shit?

* * *

"What do you mean you need Camembert cheese?" Lila looked at the small god. Brows furrowed in annoyance as numbers flicked away in her head.

"Just how it is kid, wanna be a hero, gotta supply me with the goods." She's wasn't going to attempt to tell him how that sounded to her. She just pulled a calculator out of one of the draws before she began to type in numbers.

She may have been good at maths but she didn't need to fry her brain today. Her eyes flicked between the calculator and her laptop, pages open to show Prices on the cheese Plagg wanted.

It wasn't _expensive_ but certainly draining in the long run. "Exactly how much of this would you eat?" She picked up her drink, slowly nursing it down.

" Depends, three or four roles a day. "

Choking on her drink in surprise, Lila slammed it down as she coughed to clear her lungs. Once clear, she turned and glared at the Kwami. "That's an obscene amount, not to mention, expensive too. That's like..." She did the math quickly in her head. "Thirty euros a day, I mean..."

Clicking open a new tab Lila searched for that nice bakery she saw earlier today, going through their menu until she found the cheese based foods. "See look here, they have a lot of cheesy things, cheese danish, cheesy bread, cheese cake and more, I could probably get like thirty cheese danish's a day for that same amount, which technically is more then the camembert. "

"Yeah but camembert is the best." Lila sighed as she massaged her temples.

"I'll still get some, it'll just be for emergencies." She ignored his whining as she wrote down some notes on what she could buy and prices."Sorry but I'm not rich, well off, not rich."

" can we just hurry and go? I'm starving over here. " Lila watched he seemed to fake a faint as he slowly floated down to the table. Lying there curled up as if he were a wounded animal. So very different to the energetic state he was in moments before.

"No. Perish."

He moaned and Lila was content to just watch for a moment, until her stomach growled in defiance over her poor eating habit today.

"Fine. Let's go check out the bakery."

Letting Plagg into her jacket she strode towards the door, pointedly ignoring the way how he seemed just fine without food.

* * *

The bakery had a very warm feeling to it, probably had to do with the ovens and consistently fresh made food. The smells were also a delicious mix of chocolates, cinnamon and vanilla.

Breathing it all in she let the smells stir memories of when she was back in Italy. Back when she and her grandmother would go on walks to the park when she was younger and after all of that would always hit up the nearby bakery for a treat.

She frowned, that had been so so long ago now, Lila wasn't even sure what they did when at the park anymore.

As the current customer in front of her left Lila got a good look at the woman at the till. She was shorter then her, hair cut short and dark black, bordering on blue due to the lighting. She was wearing simple T-shirt and jeans covered by an apron. Lila guessed she was of eastern decent but didn't pursue the thought futher.

"afternoon, what can I get you today?" The lady had a kind smile on her fsce, one that spoke of warm hugs and positive words.

"Ugh," she looked over the display cases, while she knew to get the danish's for Plagg it wouldn't hurt her to have something for herself would it.

_' Not like moms going to notice '_ The bitter thought crossed her mind and she had to fight to keep her face neutral.

"Can I get... One of your Chocolate muffins and three cheese Danish please. " Three was fine, Plagg would take his sweet time with those and they wouldn't spoil before he could finish them. She hoped.

How often could she come back before she drew attention to always buying these? She wondered.

Lila knew loyal customers existed but to the extent she was planning. Would that be normal? Or would she have to bite the bullet and just switch to the Camembert?

"That'll be four fifty please." Snapping out of her stupor Lila pulled her midsection her bag , removed six Euros and handed it over.

"Keep the change, thank you." Stepping around the other customers Lila departed the establishment as she took a bite of her muffin, relishing the taste.

Moving to the nearby park Lila sat at one of the benches and opened the bag slyly, letting Plagg reach in to take a bite of his food.

Or, that's what she intended to happen, the little shit actually dove headfirst into the bag and began to munch on the pastries with zero restraint.

either he was a dramatic or he really was hungry.

"You know what kid? I'm willing to compromise on this, as long as I get some camembert for the trouble."

" Cause going without it is such a burden for you. " She snarked before popping the last of her muffin into her mouth. 

The sound of screaming caught her ear and she spun to it, perhaps Gattinera could show up and... oh.

On the other end of the park was another stoneheart, frozen still like his namesake.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

" Are you sure about this?" The light voice spoke erratically. "There are so many other options."

" been there, done that, didn't work. " The older voice spoke, guilt creeping into her voice. "this is the only one I haven't done... Why shouldn't I do this? "

"I just want one to work, even if... Our friend doesn't agree."

They were silent for a moment before the lighter one spoke again . "I agree, you only wish them the best. "


	2. Origins: Stoneheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It time for Stoneheart 2: electric boogaloo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be some spelling of gramma mistakes but I'm gonna come back to fix that up in the morning.
> 
> Links to suit designs at the bottom.
> 
> Go to.my Tumblr to ask questions about this AU, I love getting them: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/spartanxhunterx

Sometimes, life decided to just hit you on the head with a mallet.

Today was one of those days and Lila was being forced to just... Wait. The stoneheart statues that now scattered around Paris still remained, victims who were turned into copies of the original cause her partner forgot to purify the Akuma.

Granted she wasn't as big as a help the first time around, having waisted her Cataclysm before being able to put it to any real use. It also didn't help that her impatience caused her more problems.

She could still feel a few slight bruises from where she had been hit and crushed. Considering the alternative, she was fine with a few bruises.

Her olive eyes slid off her laptops screen and fell onto Plagg, she watched as he spun an eraser on his head in some attempt to placate his boredom. She's frowned, he was lucky, he didn't have to do school work like her.

The TV was on the news channel, sprouting its noise in an attempt to drown out the usual silence but seeing her failures from yesterday was not a comforting thing.

She couldn't help but be annoyed, not at Plagg, but the fact that the world was shoving her failures in her face. Her mother not sending her to public school cause of the trouble she caused at her last one. Paris throwing her failure in her face, despite not knowing they were doing it.

Signing Lila closed her laptop down, pushing away the remains of her breakfast that she got from the bakery. She'd lost her appetite a while ago, after watching Plagg scoff down a whole cheese danish in one go.

"You need to calm down. All we've got to do it wait."

She scoffed at the tiny cat, rolling her eyes. "That's easy to for you to say you little gremlin, your not the one that has to do the work."

Truly it was all she could do. Wait until the boy got Re-akumatised into stoneheart so they could capture and purify his Akuma. Ok, that was what Ladybug had to do, it was her job to help.

What made it worse was the fact that all the stoneheart statues would come to life once stoneheart was back. So they weren't dealing with just stoneheart but an army of them that he could control.

Fun.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, what's the worst that can happen?"

Paris gets destroyed, people get hurt, she gets hurt. The list went on. Not to mention that another failure could have worse consequences of they failed again.

"Besides what's the odds of him getting Akumatised now?"

The sound of Crashing bricks caught her ears as The house shook, car horns went off and Lila scrambled to get to the open window. From where her house was, she could just see stoneheart walking away from the school.

She casted Plagg a side eye. The little Kwami shrunk away slightly.

"You Jinxed it." She accused, cause that was too perfect timing.

"Being of Bad luck and destruction, you'll get used to it."

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Well, better to get this out of the way now instead of later. Backing up from the window, Lila made sure she wouldn't be seen.

"Alright, Plagg! Claws out!" Whipping her hand out she presented the ring, letting Plagg get pulled into it. She rubbed her right hand over her eyes, forming her mask before running her hands though her hair, undoing its form and style. The black cat ears flicked into existence as her hair became more wild. Her suit formed from the ring first, covering her from hand to hand before forming up to her collar and down to her feet.

Swiping at the air once with each hand, as if clawing it, Lila pulled a pose.

"That'll never get old." The rush of power, the thrill she felt... It was intoxicating.

Twirling her baton around in her hand she tensed before making a running jump out her window, landing back on the same roof she had last time. Rolling she didn't let her momentum slow for a second.

The wind whipped her hair behind her. She smiled wildly as she drew closer and closer to the heavy steps of stoneheart. She couldn't see her partner anywhere but... Well she could have been anywhere in Paris. Lila wouldn't be surprised if she was in the complete other side.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." Her ears picked up the sound of someone. Possibly bratty by the borderline haughty tone she spoke in. "My daddy, the mayor, will bring in the police, the army, the entire cavalry!."

Oh... Mayors daughter huh? Best to make a good first impression then.

Slamming her baton down onto the edge of the roof she extended it, launching herself up enough to catch Stoneheart and his two captives below her. Shortening her baton enough to where it wouldn't be a hindrance she fell towards his head.

"Don't forget the superheroes!" She called as she landed a blow off atop of the Akuma's head before kicking off the same spot and landing in a crouched position before all of them.

Her confident, cocky smirk dropped slightly as Stonehearts body glowed and then grew massively, going from his regular size to even larger then he had been just the day before.

"That is such bullshit." She muttered.

" Ugh. Super incompetent, you mean. " Ok, she decided that she didn't want to make a good impression anymore.

  
**"** **Ugh!** " Stoneheart seemed almost amused with the attempt. " **You wanted the cavalry? Well, here it is**!" Her head whipped around as multiple other Stonehearts appeared, crashing through cars and knocking over anything in there way.

"Oh. That's just utter bullshit." Keeping her baton held in front of her defensively she kept turning to the stone minions. At least they were regular size. But where was Ladybug?

" **Seize Her**!"

Head snapping to the closest minion she caught sight of the giant fist coming at her and flipped over it. Before being forced to slide out of the way of another fist of a different minion.

"Watch out!" Hearing the panicky voice she turned in time to duck under a blow before vaulting out of their reach.

_'Thank you. Person I do not know.'_

Coming back down she slammed her Baton into the closet minions head. Although she was surprised when they themselves didn't grow larger like the original.

"Ivan where are we going?" She regarded the fleeting form of the original for a moment before all of them walked out of hearing range. Switching her focus back to the fight at hand she kept maneuvering her way out of the attacks while simultaneously keeping up with the copies as they tried to follow behind their master.

' _How strange that they didn't have full autonomy of themselves_.'

She's didn't let the thought distract her for long as she focused on trying to catch up to the lead of the group. Each copy really had it out for her though and she could hardly get past one before the next turned to her.

She barely paid attention to the cars that were flung around until she heard a sharp gasp coming from behind all the action. Twisting her head she saw the same girl from the stadium yesterday, one of the cars on a direct course for her.

Without thinking she shortened her weapon before flinging it in her direction. Redirecting the car to trap her instead of crush her.

Small victories. She supposed.

For the briefest moment she could make out someone else down the street but didn't have enough time to note any details before she was caught in the hard grip of one of the minions.

"Hey!" Kicking her legs she tried to dislodge herself. "Watch the jacket!"

She tried to wiggle her arms free, only really managing to get one hand up and out of the minions grip. This was bad. Really bad. She had no idea where Ladybug was and she was caught, if she didn't get out of this soon then she would be done for.

"Gattinera!" She tensed at her hero name. "Extend it!" She barely caught her baton before clicking the button to extend it. She took only a little bit of satisfaction from the noise of surprise before she fell flat on her ass.

As if the world wanted to embarrass her futher she felt the familiar pressure from her partners Yo-Yo wrap around her ankles before she found herself hanging upside down from a lamppost.

"Sorry I was late."

Clicking her tongue she regarded her partner with a smile. "It's fine. I don't mind hanging around waiting."

She could see the slightly amused expression on the spotted heroes face. " A little jokester are we?" Suddenly her expression switched to a more serious one. "Although you comedic timing could do with some work."

She yelped slightly as she was dragged up to the rooftops, away from the minions who were really trying to reach up to them. Seeing her partner begin to move away she followed after her.

"Hey!" She called out as she vaulted over a chimney. "Aren't we gonna deal with them?"

"No." Lila had to blink in surprise at the authority in her partners voice. It sounded so unlike what she thought a hero would be like. "If we wanna save them all, then we go to the source." The two of them stopped in front of the Trocadéro, The red spotted hero pointed up to the Eiffel towers middle section. "That one!"

Of course. Cut off the head and the snake will die. Up on the towers middle section was the original large stoneheart, still holding onto the two captives he had in each hand.

They could see multiple police vans, cars and squads surrounding the area. Even mayor bourgeois was down there, megaphone in hand.  
  
"I demand my daughter's safe return!" The Mayor could be heard all.around. Due to his megaphone. Lila felt a feeling of... Jealousy? What was she jealous of though?

"Daddy!!" They couldn't see much of what each person was doing front this far away, she also had the suspicion that if they moved closer the situation would escalate.

Stoneheart seemed to chuff, as if amused. "You know what?" She could see his arm rear back.

"Ladybug." Her partner looked at her, green eyes meeting Blue. As if understanding each other both began to make a break forwards.

"You're welcome to her!" Flinging his arm forward quickly the blonde girl was thrown through the air. "Huh!"

Lila flung herself into the air with her baton, Ladybug using her Yo-Yo to accomplish the same task. Lila's eyes widened more and more as the Mayors daughter got closer and closer to the ground. She was about to intercept her when Ladybug came around her and snatched the girl out of the air.

Landing on one knee with the girl in her lap, Ladybug slid across the floor for a moment. Gattinera landed just a little off for he side of her as she retracted her baton.

"I didn't promise."

"What? "

Lila side eyed the girls before she extended her baton in front of her. She kept watching over stoneheart just in case he tried to do something, villains always had that one bullshit move that let them escape.

She cast a, longer then necessary, glance to the girl as she ran and hugged her father. She shifted slightly, seeing the obviously easy going family pair just... Engaging.

"Alright." Her head tilted back to the row of police officers, seeing one with a broken arm standing on top of a van. "We're clear to engage."

"Wait!" She could see Ladybugs panicked face.

"Are you crazy?" It was a question directed at all of them but Lila kept her eyes on the officer on the van.

" No, don't attack them! You know it'll only make it worse!" A fact that Lila had proven time and time again.

He seemed to flare at them.and Lila almost shrunk away, almost. "I have a new plan, unlike you punks! " He waved his good arm in a dismissive manner, as if one where trying to shoo an annoying stray. "Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once!"

For one, quick, moment Lila felt her blood boil, anger flair through her and the urge to scream and shout reared up. Her hands grip on her baton tightened as it shortened to its smallest size. But it was the actions of her partner that pulled her attention away from the officers.

Ladybug had shrunken in on herself, arms crossing defensively yet also fearfully. "…He's right, you know. If I had captured Stoneheart's akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened! I knew I wasn't the right one for this job…"

Seeing her partner - her friend? Yes. Ladybug was her friend - covering her face in shame caused her internal fire to grow.

Normally Lila was never one to have an outburst in public, not while her mother was a diplomat and all of her actions were cast onto her mother. But here? Now? She wasn't Lila, She was Gattinera.

Flicking her wrist she threw her baton at the officers direction, it whizzed past their ears as she stop up tall. Shoulders squared she looked the one with the broken arm in the eye.

"No! All of you are wrong!" She caught her baton on its return before attaching it to her back. "If it wasn't for us he'd still be rampaging from yesterday."

Yes, they'd messed up, made mistakes but in the end they had a positive impact on the situation... At the time. " Besides he still has a hostage! Do you really not consider her worth enough to save!? "

That made the officers squirm in place as they lowered their weapons.

She turned back to Ladybug, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't listen to him, he's wrong. If it wasn't for you she," Lila gestured to the Mayor and his daughter, "wouldn't be here. And Paris would be in a much bigger mess. "

Squeezing her shoulder gently she looked down into her partners eyes, damn she was smaller then her. "And we'll prove them wrong."

There was something nice about seeing her partner perk up, that hint of positivity that shone in her eyes. Whoever Ladybug was under the mask, she was a truly good person.

The red spotted hero nodded as she lowered her arms. "Ok, just don't go hitting anymore officers."

" No promises there insettina. " The flirty wink was enough to at least lower Ladybugs frown.

The deep, brutish, loud coughing of Stoneheart caught everyone's attention. Eyes and camera's turned towards him just as he seemed too fall over and expel a swarm of black butterflies.

" _ **People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth**_."The insects had formed into a face, or at least, a face covered by a full head mask.

"Hawk Moth?" The girl duo spoke in unison, eyes darting to each other in confirmation on what they were hearing.  
****

**"** _ **Ladybug, Gattinera, give me the ladybug earrings and the cat ring now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!**_ " ****

They've done enough damage? Did Lila cataclysm his favourite goal post yesterday? Cause that was the only damage she could think of that they caused.

 **"** Nice try, Hawk Moth," Lila's head turned to her partner, seeing her walk towards the tower, a pure aura of confidence pulsing off of her. "But we know who the bad guy is. Let's not reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains."

Lila only had a moment to send a satisfactory smirk back to the officers before facing forwards again. Oh a life with zero repercussions was looking good for her.

"Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we _will_ find you, and YOU will hand us _YOUR_ miraculous! " She ran off fprwards, Yo-Yo zipping off to lunge her upwards into the air before clicking open her Yo-Yo. "Time to de-evilize!"

they watched, astonished, a she ripped apart the butterfly form of Hawkmoths face, each large swing catching a clump of them in one go. Landing atop the tower as the form finally burst apart, she turned back to the gathering crowd.

 _"_ Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Gattinera will do everything in our power to keep you safe!" Lila watched as her partner opened her Yo-Yo and all the captured insects burst free all over Paris in a white storm.

Nodding to herself she took off running, baton coming down to extend and launch her towards Ladybugs location.

Landing next to her partner the two shared a nod before she faced the still laid down Stoneheart, they had to get his item again, break it, cure the Akuma and then fix the damage.

unfortunately, getting close only resulted in stoneheart to spring up from his spot, causing the two of them to be knocked flat on their assess from the sheer strength he had.

"Help me!"

Oh right. The girl.

" **You'll never take Mylène from me! Come to me, my stone beings**!"

Lila just sighed as Stoneheart started to climb the rest of the way up the tower, her eyes snapped to the other, smaller, Akuma's as they barged past the officers defensive line and began to climb the tower.

"This is great , how are we supposed to get his akuma? We can't exactly attack him."

"Yes, but we know where the akuma is."

" In his clenched fist. The one he's holding the girl with. So…" Ok, that actually didn't help much. If anything the girl was another obstacle to get around.

 **"** So we know he's in love with her." Does she? Was Lila supposed to have learned that at some point? "That's it! We don't separate Stoneheart and Mylène: we bring them closer together! They're made for one another! It's just that they don't know it yet."

Lila could only state slack jawed for a moment, she wasn't sure where her partner had gotten that information, unless she went and spoke to the boy after yesterday's incident?

' _Or maybe she knew them more personally?_ '

"Whatever, don't care."

It didn't take much for Lila to reach the top of the tower, getting there even before stoneheart could finish his own climb.

"As much as I trust you! How exactly are we going to get them closer together then they already are?"

Her eyes locked into the Rocky hand of one of the minions and she fell into a defensive position, these ones may not have the power to grow but they were still as strong enough to shrug off her attacks with ease.

Absolutely frustrating.

She ducked and weaved her way out of each swing and kick, not letting herself be distracted, not even when her partner called for her Lucky Charm.

Flipping her way into a slightly elevated bit, she stayed out of their reach.

"Gattinera! Get ready!"

She didn't have much time as to think about _what_ she was getting ready for before she saw the girl practically being launched, before she even registered it herself she had jumped over the copies and was looking down at the girl. She was hanging off of Stonehearts finger but her eyes caught onto the crumpled up paper.

The Akuma.

flinging herself off the tower her eyes narrowed into the item as her hair fluttered wildly behind her. As she drew close she pulled her baton out like a baseball bat before rapidly turning around and striking it, causing it to go back up.

"LADYBUG!"

She's slammed the end into the Eiffel tower, her momentum causing her to bounce off the end before she landed on her tool.She

She waited, if Ladybug had all she needed, she didn't need her right away, right?

Her legs twitched and her fingers drummed against the barons round surface. She felt like she needed to do something, yet she was unsure as to what.

She watched as the dark bubbles peeled off of Stonehearts body, leaving behind the boy from yesterday. Her ears picked up the sound of gasps and screams as her eyes darted between the boy and girl, they were separated apart, both falling.

She couldn't save both, she also couldn't not save one of them.

"GATTINERA! GET IVAN! "

almost as if I'm slow motion her eyes locked onto Ladybugs free falling form, the boy and girl. The girl had called him Ivan before, she had to trust that Ladybug would catch the girl.

Sliding to the edge of her pole she jumped and bounced off of it, elevating herself to a higher area.

"Cataclysm! " She slammed her hand into the towers metal, turning the whole thing to trust but more importantly, one of the inner beams stuck out the side. She slid herself across it until she dangled off the edge, catching the boys by his arm in the process. "Gotcha!"

She could see Ladybug catch into the girl and the escaping Akuma and use her Lucky Charm parachute to stop herself from plummeting. She breathed a sigh of relief at that.

Keeping her grip tight she began to sway slightly. "I need you to trust me for just a moment. Ok?"

Building up momentum she let the two of them drop towards her baton, snatching it from its place as they fell past it she twisted it to allow to slam it into the ground, leaving the two of them to slowly slide their way down the pole together. She made sure to keep on hand held onto him and her legs folded under him to ensure he didn't fall, he didn't have a miraculous to protect himself with.

Both Ladybug and Gattinera hit the floor at the same time. Both let their passengers touch the ground before releasing them.

The red spotted hero held up her fist and Lila blinked at it for a moment before tentatively raising her own and bumped the two of them together.

"Pound it!"

Looking around Lila clicked her tongue at tall the damage still around them. She went to voice her concerns over it all but stopped at the sight of Ladybug flinging her Lucky Charm into the air.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

* * *

There was something calming about the rain, Lila found. The constant patter against the rooftops and stray objects was comforting, a continuous noise that wouldn't suddenly cease without warning.

Knowing her mother wouldn't have been back for a long time Lila took it upon herself to go around Paris as her super-self. Mostly so she wouldn't be recognised but also so she could get around faster and more discreetly... And if anyone did see her, she'd just say she was keeping an eye out for trouble.

no one would question her, hopefully.

Today had been wacky, To say the least.

She had to fight an army of stone monsters, meet their villain that was causing it all - What kind of name was Hawkmoth? It sounded stupid. - almost three her baton into a police officers face and went skydiving off of the Eiffel tower.

if only her old friends back in Italy could see her now...

They weren't her friends, no, her only real friend was Ladybug now. Her partner.

Laying down onto a roof Gattinera observed the Windows of that bakery she had found, she wasn't sure why she was drawn back here. Perhaps she was remembering its warmth and homely feel, perhaps Plagg was trying to tell her he was hungry.

The greedy little gremlin wouldn't stop being hungry if he had a say in it.

Still as she observed she could make out the figure of a third person, a girl around her age moving around the kitchen in a bit of a happy flutter. She's wondered why she hadn't seen her before but she supposed the school was responsible for that.

Shame, she looked interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug redesign by lunian on Tumblr here: https://lunian.tumblr.com/post/187946955609/me-my-salty-ass-who-is-asking-for-justice-for
> 
> Cat!Lila aesthetic: https://spartanxhunterx.tumblr.com/post/631694658260647936/let-lila-go-feral


	3. Lady Wi-Fi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why Lila is kinda glad she's not in school. At least she doesn't have to deal with teen drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be some spelling of gramma mistakes but I'm gonna come back to fix that up in the morning.
> 
> Links to suit designs at the bottom.
> 
> Go to.my Tumblr to ask questions about this AU, I love getting them: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/spartanxhunterx

There was something odd about her situation, Lila could understand that at least, between homeschooling, errand running and the occasional superheroine duty... Well Lila's life was becoming less and less normal by the day.

So it was nice to sit down and do something normal for once...

" **Fuck!"**

She slammed her controller onto her thighs as she watched her character get thrown across the screen, despite knowing that it would do nothing, she spammed the buttons in an attempt to get her character to stand.

"Stupid counter grab." She muttered as she spammed her controllers buttons, blocking a strike and managing to land a few hits before both characters ended up in a standoff on each side of the screen.

Lila was by no means a master at the game, or PVP games in general, but that wasn't for a lack of trying. No, she just had a bit more fun with single player and strategy games.

Squeezing her fingers over the controllers grooves Lila leaned forwards more, eyes focusing on the screen. Slamming the buttons she let the two characters brawl, her eyes narrowing in on the extremely low HP bars. One slip up would result in failure, one high risk could get her a victory, but her timing had to be perfect.

Flipping her character over her opponent she was ready to deliver the perfect kick to the head, one click for vict-

"Hey Kid!"

" Ahh! " In her surprise she threw the controller up and scrambled to catch it, fumbling with it she looked up just in time to catch her opponent roundhouse kick her character models head off.

Turning to the small cat she scowled at him. "What?" This had better be very, very good.

"Got anymore Camembert?" Her eye twitched as she looked over the wrapper of the last roll he had demolished within the past hour.

"Plagg... You interrupted me... FOR THAT!?"

For his part, Plagg didn't flinch, though she could see the sparks of amusement and mischief in his eyes. This way purposeful and he knew it.

Floating around the air he wiggled slightly, as if bored. "Well yeah, camembert is _the_ most important thing ever, besides, why spend your time stressing over that silly stuff when you could do something better?" He spun towards her, giving her a very large smile that showed his fangs. "Like grooming me for example."

Scoffing she turned away from him as she threw one of the other rolls of cheese from her bag onto the table, letting out a heavy breath she rubbed between her eyes before finding another match. "Hairless bastard." She muttered as she began to click away at her buttons, slowly but surely lowering her opponents health but also suffering just as much.

" I'm a cat. " The Kwami deadpanned before digging into the new slices with delight. "It my job to annoy you and you love me for it."

She didn't answer, too focused on her current fight to talk to the little being. Although, she didn't want to agree with him, unless she give him a big head. Which was a horrifying thought.

Lila's eyes focused more on the screen as both healthbars ticked down bit by bit. She paid less attention to her soundings are her eyes narrowed in on the game, she was so close.

When the glowing light of a screen shone out of her TV she panicked, throwing the remote forwards she covered her face as she turned away. After hearing nothing she peaked her eyes open slowly, seeing what looked like a girl being projected on the new, probably magic, screen.

She was wearing a black suit, her lower arms had three white stripes that sat above each other, starting from her wrists. On her chest was a glowing hot pink Wi-Fi symbol, she couldn't see any lower on her person as that was obstructed by the bottom of the screen cutting it off.

Her mind screamed Akuma, she looked at Plagg, who was floating between her and the new screen.

"Hello all of Paris, Lady Wi-Fi here, bringing you the largest scoop of the century. Ladybugs identity, stay tuned as I uncover the truth behind our heroes." The screen flicked off, leaving Lila to look at the defeat screen in front of her.

" Definitely an Akuma. " standing up she stared at the, now damaged, controller. She hoped the cure would fix that.

"You don't say, want an interview?" Lips twitching she scowled at him.

"Plagg! Claws out!" Letting the magic wash over her she ruffled her hair into its wild style. "Lets give the reporter exactly what she wants, an exclusive with me. Paris' top cat."

* * *

Ok, where was she? Seriously, Lila was certain that she had been over a third of Paris by now and she hasn't seen a peep of the Akuma. If she was so insistent on unmasking her and Ladybug, why wasn't she here? Why wasn't she after her?

It didn't make sense. This whole situation was really putting her on edge and making her worry, especially when she couldn't find Ladybug. Finding the Akuma was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

All other Akuma had been loud and boisterous, drawing their attention fast with either damage or taunting. This, silence, was a different playing field entirely. Stopping to perch on the edge of a rooftop she pulled her baton off her back and flipped it open to reveal its screen. 

Thank Kwami that she had plenty of time to figure out the tools features. Plagg had explained that, thanks to magic, it would do nearly anything she wanted. Tracker, phone and now? It was tuned into news channel.

unfortunately, it wasn't telling her much beyond that there was an Akuma on the loose. How was she supposed to be a hero of she didn't have a clue as to what was going on?

"Gattinera?" Twitching she looked down to the small balcony, seeing a speckled red head looking up at her. Eyes filled with worry.

Dropping down she landed next to her as she closed her tools screen, she gave the girl a slightly reassuring smile.

"Hey there. You should get inside, until we find the Akuma it's not safe." Lila wasn't even sure what the Akuma _could_ do, besides make screens that displayed things like any old TV. Which didn't fit with Hawkmoths normal, Rough it up style of his previous Akuma's.

"I know, but I'm worried about my friend, Chloé. Chloé Bourgeois." The girl, damn Lila didn't have her name, tapped her fingers together nervously as she avoided eye contact.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, it not like she's..." She paused as she looked closer at the girls body language, stiff and still, submissive and afraid. Something more was going on, unfortunately, the Akuma took priority. "She's involved isn't she?"

" It's my fault, " The girl curled in on herself as she crossed her arms. "I told Chloé that Alya was taking pictures of her locker, then it was brought up with the principle. Then Alya was expelled for it all and..."

" And now she's akumatised? " seeing her nod, Lila stepped Forwards before placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault, it sounds like Chloé escalated the situation herself, you can't take the blame for that."

"But it is my fault!" Lila jumped back slightly from the outburst. The girls next words were so soft that Lila wasn't sure if she had actually heard them. "If I didn't tell Chloé, none of this would be happening. "

"Unless you're Hawkmoth I doubt that." Lila deadpanned before turning away and pulling out her baton. " Anyway this Cats got to go chase her prey. So... " She cringed at her hasty decision but this was getting too awkward for her, she couldn't handle it.

Slamming her baton down she propelled herself to the rooftops. Of course it was Chloé. She'd labeled the girl as a problem the second she opened her mouth during stoneheart, she didn't think the girl would go out of her way to cause something like this, even if it was unintentional.

Well, she just hoped that the Akuma would go for the blonde girl. Or else she was back to square one all over again.

Running across the rooftops once more with her hair fluttering behind her she scanned every rooftop and ledge, her eyes landed on the red form of her partner crouched on the rooftop across the hotel.

With precision that could only come from experience she deftly landed next to her partner silently. Her eyes looked to where Ladybug was looking and spotted the penthouse of the hotel, she just shook her head. Of course the girl was housed in a penthouse room. Pulling out her baton she brought up the camera, zooming in on the room she caught the sight of Chloé Bourgeois dressed up as her partner, swinging around a yo-yo.

she bit her lip when the blonde girl wrapped the wire around herself and flopped to the floor like a fish.

"How could anyone mistake me for her?" She heard Ladybug mutter with a shake of her head.

Snapping a quick picture ~~Totally not for blackmail purposes~~ she put her baton down as she turned to her partner and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I have no idea insettina." 

Lila was not expecting her partner to pull away screaming, let swinging out to whack her in the face... Almost.

"When did you get there!?" She could see that Ladybug was breathing heavy, colour drained from her face as one hand was on her heart.

Shrugging Lila folded her legs and sat down and looked back to the hotel. "A minute ago, you just didn't notice... So," throwing her baton between each hand to distract herself from the awkwardness of the situation. "What we dealing with? Didn't exactly get much earlier."

Ladybug opened her mouth before stopping herself and getting in a kneeling position. "Calls herself Lady Wi-Fi but her real names Alya Césaire, she runs the Ladyblog."

Huh? She might have to check that out later. Although, she did question how Ladybug knew this much, probably from the blog itself.

"I'm assuming her powers are Wi-Fi based but... Seems more camera recorder based, she can pause people and then there's those screens she makes so..."

" So we don't actually know? " Gattinera raised her eyebrow, hoping to convey that action with her mask in the way.

Ladybugs shoulders sagged slightly and Lila felt like she should do something. "Not really but the same can be said for the other Akuma's we've faced."

"Yeah... So I heard from blondies friend that she got... Alya?" Seeing Ladybug nod she continued. "She got Alya expelled over a picture being taken."

" It's a little more complicated then that, " Ladybug flipped open her Yo-Yo, using it to keep spying on Chloé. "Alya thinks Chloé is me, Hawkmoths probably banking on her being right. "

"That's stupid," Lila twirled her tail, finding amusement in the metal end hitting the roof. "Cause we saved her from Stoneheart."

" I know. " Her spotted partner trailed off eyes focusing intently on her screen.

Lila felt like being here was a waste, why wait when they could potentially draw the Akuma out? She didn't like fostering the leadership onto Ladybug, she preferred to have full control of herself. A flash of light drew her eyes to the window as Ladybug stood up.

"We've got Wi-Fi."

" Ok. " Standing up Lila regarded her partner with a disapproving look. "That was a terrible pun."

" I'd like to see You try better. " The red spotted hero lurched forwards, Yo-Yo propelling her into the air, she could hear Gattinera's baton hit the rooftop and was confident she'd have her back.

Slamming into the doors she forced them open, rolling into the room before coming to a direct stand. "Might want to check your sources Wi-Fi, cause you'll never be a good reporter if you keep this up."

Ladybug expected a quip from her leather clad partner, a joke, even a scoff but silence was all that greater her.

"Well No matter," releasing Chloé they watched as she went tumbling across the room. "Now that I've got the real Ladybug I'll unmask you instead."

"Well, you'll have to get past both of us, Right Gattinera?... Gattinera?" Marinette risked a look to her side, seeing the space empty and devoid of her partner or even a scrap of Leather.

Both Chloé and Lady Wi-Fi were looking at her incredulously, she suddenly felt put on the spot.

"Looks to me like the cat left you to fend for yourself. Ha!" She pointed her phone towards Ladybug, fingers hovering over the screen as the hero flicked her Yo-Yo to spin in front of her defensively. "Looks like I'll get that _exclusive_ after all. "

Launching a shot they watched as it exploded against the fast moving wire, Ladybug flinching as she felt the impact on her wrist. Her eyes darted around the rooms Windows, trying to spot her partner.

' _Where is she?'_

Moving around the room she blocked and deflected several more shots before a small beeping came from the Akuma's phone.

"What! No Wi-Fi!"

" That's right. " Ladybug breathed a sigh of relief as Gattinera sauntered the room before throwing down what looked to be a rusted Wi-Fi tower onto the floor. "And it looks like you've run out of minutes too."

" Oh come on. That was bad too. " She stopped her tool before snapping it to her side. "Where were you?"

" you said her powers are Wi-Fi based. So I destroyed the Wi-Fi antenna. " The car hero pointed to the rusted block and even her ring rang out in confirmation of the deed.

"You think you're so clever." Wi-Fi sneered at them.

Lila rolled her eyes before charging forwards. "Less talking more fighting." Jumping up Lila brought her baton down towards the Akuma, missing by an inch when she dodged to the side.

Swing it around in a hole to trip her up Gattinera growled as her opponent jumped over her baton. Not wanting to lose momentum she kept spinning that way and brought her baton up to bat at her shoulders, extending her reach which barely clipped the Akuma's shoulder but it was enough to make her stagger.

taking advantage she leapt off the floor, tackling the girl to the ground and straddling her waist. "Come on, give up, I already took away your powers." Their hands grasped at one another as they tried to overpower the other.

Smirking up at the cat hero Wi-Fi pulled her down closer to her using her momentum against her. "Not all of them." Using the shifted weight she raised her legs and flipped backwards reversing their positions in the blink of an eye. "You're just a little kitty cat. "

Lady Wi-Fi flinched away from the sharp pain in her cheek as her hand covered the affected area, her hand pulled away to reveal small blood droplets from her scratch wound.

"This kitty's got claws." Pulling her leg out she booted the Akuma in the chest, sending her just out the door of the room. Twisting her body she got herself back on her feet she looked to her partner, seeing her standing there slightly slack jawed. "Come on insettina, a little help."

" Oh, Right... Lucky Charm. " The slamming of the door caught their attention and Lila audibly groaned before looking over to the lucky Charm. "What am I supposed to do with a dodgeball?"

Gattinera didn't think twice , snatching the ball she ran her way out the room. "Keep up little bug!" Jumping over the railing she landed on a lower railing and jumped towards the adjacent wall before flipping off of it to slide down the railing with momentum.

Her eyes caught onto the Akuma's retreating form and she reared her arm back in preparation to throw the ball. Each time she got to the bottom of the railings slope she jumped off and kicked off the wall, regaining her momentum for the next slope.

Seeing the Akuma attempt to go through and door she threw the ball full force, it made a satisfying _FTHONK_ as it hit her head with enough force to send her to the ground. "Centrato!" She cheered as she raised her hands up in the air, ultimately falling off the railing face first. " I deserved that. "

"Yeah you did Kitty." Ladybug ran past her and into the room , quickly stomping on the dropped phone, releasing the gnarly Akuma, which was quickly captured. Grabbing the ball Ladybug threw it into the air as Gattinera stood back up. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Lila could never get enough of seeing the magical bugs flying around with each cast of the cure. The insistent ringing of her miraculous brought her attention to it's very short timer, she hissed as she realized she wouldn't make it out and away in time.

Strutting over to The closet she opened it before stepping in, pulling the door closed she listened to the muffled talking of Ladybug and Alya as the magic peeled off of her. One hand caught Plagg while the other held onto the handle... Just in case.

"There's cheese in my pocket Plagg." That seemed to be enough for the cat God to zip into there of his own accord. While she knew she would have to get this jacket washed, it was just another thing to add onto the list of crazy stuff that was now happening to her.

A knocking at the door caused her to hold it tighter. "Gattinera?" That wasn't Ladybugs voice. Turning her body she used her hands to brace the door shut.

"Plagg hurry."

" Hey, you can't rush good cheese. " She glared at him, body shifting to brace the door more.

"Rush it or you'll be eating processed slices for a month. " she could feel him squirm in her pocket as another knock came from the door.

"Are you ok?" She frowned at the muffled.voice, would they still care of they saw who she was under the mask? Regardless of if they knew _who_ she was. Would they care when they realised there was a normal person beneath the mask?

Seeing Plagg nodding up at her she nodded back. "Plagg, Claws out." She closed her eyes as the magic washed over her, she held the door a moment longer before opening her eyes and stepping out of the closet.

Seeing the auburn haired girl made a pity form in her stomach but she quickly swallowed it down and put on a confident smile. "I'm just fine, had a little... issue with my suit, didn't want to have anyone see that." She turned towards the door feet hitting the floor a little harder then normal.

The girl, Alya, ' _ooh'd'_ as she followed. "So what's it like being a superhero? It's cool right? oh, do you know majestia? She's my favourite, Right after Ladybug of course. "

"That's nice but I'm not here to talk about any of that." She turned towards her, shoulders squared out. "I'm just gonna be blunt, cause I have no other way of saying it, what you did today was dangerous, irresponsibly so. "

Alya opened her mouth to say something but Lila wasn't willing to let her say anything. "Had you been right about Chloé being Ladybug you would've exposed her identity to all of Paris and Hawkmoth, she'd never be safe after that cause Hawkmoth wouldn't stop until he gets our miraculous. "

"So for everyone safety, don't try to figure out our identities, it's just better that way. "

"I..." She seemed to struggle, Lips opening and closing in an effort to say something . "Your right, I'm sorry."

" Sorry is an empty word unless you actually attempt to do something about the issue, work on that would you? " Pulling her baton off her back she walked out the door of the hotel and vaulted to the rooftops, she spared on look back at the girl before sprinting off into the darkening sky.


	4. The Bubbler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila just wants to have a lunch with her mother. Somehow this was asking for too much.

Walking around, Lila kept her eyes up on the clock, counting the time by the second as she walked around dusting the house.

She was, admittedly, a little excited for today. Since her mother had promised that she had cleared her schedule to be able to come home to have lunch with her today. It would finally give Lila a chance to catch her mother up with all the nice places she had found while walking around.

She knew her mother would appreciate that bakery she found, it was open early enough that if her mother ever had to rush off, which was frequently, Lila wouldn't worry so much about her not eating.

Picking up a picture frame Lila used the duster to clean up the thin layer of dust that had accumulated on the Mantelpiece. The cleaner the house was the better since her mother wouldn't spend her time worrying over it all.

"Really kit, I think this place is clean enough." Plagg lazily commented from where he was laying on top of her head, twirling several strands of her hair around himself like rope.

"No, there's dust everywhere. And rubbish left out, not to mention you keep messing up my hair." Flicking the Kwami out of her hair she straightened it out, stepping in front of the mirror she frowned at her usual hairstyle. She needed something special for today.

Taking her hair bands out she ran her hands through her hair before grabbing it up, pulling the hair band taunt she placed her hair in a ponytail, a few strands fell loose but she just tucked them behind her ears.

"That's better." Stepping around the furniture she collected up all of the trash that had been left behind by her breakfast run to the bakery and the roll of cheese from Plagg.

"I just think that it's a bit ridiculous to put this much effort into a simple lunch with your own mother." Plagg flew around her before plucking the last chunk of cheese out from the trash in her hand before throwing it into his mouth as she threw the trash away. " I mean really, I can understand basic cleanliness but dressing up? For your mother? "

"Mamma is an ambassador, my actions reflect onto her, so I always need to look good." Frowning at the crumbs left behind by their breakfast earlier Lila grabbed a cloth before using it to clean it up.

"Inside your own home?" She didn't answer, instead she just checked to make sure her outfit was still clean.

Said outfit being what her mother asked her to wear, which was a simple ivory sundress with a white cardigan over the top to cover her shoulders and arms. Who was she to deny her Mamma? She wanted to see her in the dress so she got to see it.

Even if she would prefer her usual clothes over this.

Shaking his head Plagg headed off into Lila's room, she knew he was headed for that drawer that she had emptied for him and she didn't mind. It wasn't easy to hide while there wasn't a place to hide on her person, so she let him wander where he pleased.

Hearing the door handle rattle she made sure her clothes were nice and straight, her sandals were on and the copper coloured nail polish was still neat from there fresh coat earlier this morning.

Putting away the last of the cleaning supplies she turned a smile to the door as her Mother walked in, hands full with some paperwork but not as much as she would normally have.

"Hello Mamma, how's work been so far today?" Her smiled dropped slightly when she saw that they had a guest, no doubt one of the people her mother worked with. "Oh, hello. I didn't realize we were having a guest."

" Hmm? " Mrs. Rossi pulled her eyes away from the sheets of paper long enough to gaze at her daughter. Smiling at her get up before taking a seat at the small table with the man. "Ah yes, this is Mr. Badeaux. We ran into a bit of a issue so we need to do some work while we have lunch, you don't mind do you?"

"Not at all..." Her smile dropped as she stepping into the kitchen. "Not at all." Pulling out a glass she made herself a drink of water. "Would you like me to get you your lunch Mamma?"

" Yes please, could you get me a drink too? We need to get to work soon. " Quietly sighing Lila pulled the plastic container out of the fridge before filling up a second glass. Bringing both out she gently placed them down on the table.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to ask. Would you like a drink Mr. Bade... Badex..." Was it getting hot? It felt like it and she could feel her face scrunch up in annoyance as she failed to say his name.

"Badeaux. Mr. Badeaux. And no, I brought my own. " He placed his own, bottled water down on the table before pulling out his own paper work.

"Ok, well I'm gonna... Resign to my room now." She could only hear her her mother hum as she walked away, slowly shutting her door behind her before she sighed and flopped onto her bed face first.

She could feel the small weight of Plagg rest on her head. So she just moaned into her pillow as she kicked off her sandals, not quite caring where they went.

"Is there any cheese in here?" She mentally rolled her eyes before turning her head to the side.

"Is that all you care about you little gremlin?" She saw that Plagg's tail was flicking slightly as he hovered over her. Turning onto her back she looked up to the plain ceiling before letting in a deep breath.

"Is that a No?"

" Bottom draw. " she pointed to the bedside table next to her and watched as he Zoomed right into it. Looking at her nails she realised that she hadn't painted them, since she had ran out of time earlier.

Getting up she sat down in front of her vanity mirror before picking up the same colour that she had used for her toenails.

Plagg plopped himself down onto the empty space as she got to work. "So, feeling better."

" No. " Slowly she brought the brush down, trying to not get any on her skin.

"So there is something wrong?"

Pausing she glared at the Kwami before she resumed her painting. "I never said something was wrong. Just that I didn't feel better."

" But you're feeling bad about something? "

"Eat your cheese." She tuned him out as she focused on her hands, meticulously painting each nail perfectly to not waste a drop. She waved her hands to encourage them to dry, still she knew it would take a little while.

This was fine, it was just today, a small snag in their plans. She doubted it would happen again. They could have lunch another time, surely.

Feeling parched she realised she had left her drink in the kitchen. She didn't want to interrupt her Mamma but she really was thirsty. Sighing she got up, using her palms she opened her door before stepping out, she gave the two adults a smile before stepping into the kitchen and out of sight.

Picking up her glass she tipped away the lukewarm water before filling back up with colder water. Guzzling it back she relished in the cold water cooling her down, she refilled it again before slowly.

Stepping out she was very, very surprised to see both her mother and Mr. Badeaux floating inside green bubbles and heading towards the window. "Mamma!" Quickly putting her drink down she rushed up to the bubble her mother was in, hitting it in an attempt to break it as Mr. Badeaux's bubble squeezed out the open window.

The bubble wobbled and shook but did not pop, not even as it squeezed out the window itself. Her mother's voice was too muffled from inside their for her to make out what she was saying, the fact that she was now floating off into the goddamn sky wasn't helping either!

"Plagg!" The small Kwami phased through the wall, before coming to a stop next to her as he looked out the window to the many, Many flying bubbles all of which seemed to contain an adult each.

"Oh no. That's not good. Now we're gonna have to work today." 

" Plagg! " She poked the Kwami a little harshly, pushing him back slightly. "Do you not care that my mamma is stuck up there? Does that not mean anything to you?"

His ears flattened as he avoided eye contact. "Sorry kit. Guess I didn't realise how stressful this would be for you." Flying around he got in front of her. "So, how about we get out there and fix this mess?"

" Alright. Plagg! Claws out! " She was already running to the window before the transformation had finished washing over her. She grabbed her baton as it formed and used it to vault up to the roof of the close by buildings before vaulting even higher up and closer to the bubbles.

She could see that all of the bubbles had adults, no teens, no kids, just adults. Who was so angry that they got akumatised to put adults in bubbles?

Her sharper hearing could catch the adults shouting her name but her eyes didn't leave the one holding her mother. Slamming her pole into the ground she vaulted closer, at the last second she leaped off her baton and tried to claw apart the bubble. Her clawed hand passed against the bubble, making it bend and form around her hand but not break it.

Next thing she was plummeting to the ground, as she hit the floor she transitioned into a roll before stopping in the middle of the road. Catching the end of the Baton as it came down she shrunk it to.it's regular size.

"Alright, that's didn't work." Standing up she clipped her baton to her back. Guess she was doing this the hard way. Where was that damn Akuma?

Her eyes looked up as she saw many more, smaller, bubbles form around in the sky. For a moment she thought they would begin to round up everyone else before the face of some plastic, rainbow clown showed up like they were a screen.

"Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you."

Fun? What was fun about seeing your parents slowly drifting away from you?

snarling she took off as the bubbles popped one by one. She had no way to trace the Akuma or anywhere to start. But when she got her hands on that damn clown she'd... She'd...

Spotting Ladybug swinging just further ahead of her she changed her course to catch up with her, her ears caught onto the music before she saw Ladybug stop. Getting closer she could see a group of kids all dancing awkwardly to slow music which was coming from the DJ booth in the courtyard.

Said DJ Booth was being manned by the Akuma himself. Kwami he looked even uglier in person. Dropping down she landed just behind her partner, she could tell something was up with how tense she was, Gattinera was about to ask What was up with her but she supposed Ladybug had also seen her parents float away too, so her tension was understandable.

Even she just wanted to go smack the Akuma a brand new face.

"Lucky Charm."

Reaching up Gattinera snagged the record disc out of the air before holding it close to her. Ladybug turned to her in surprise, clearly having not expected her to be there.

"I know this is an important situation but we're you seriously going to fight without me?"

" I ugh... no? " Ladybug fidgeted as she looked down at the dancing teens and Lila followed her eyes to two particular ones. "It's complicated."

" Oh... " Twirling the disc in hand she threw it back to her partner. "You're jealous." She almost laughed at her partners offended face before her eyes snapped to the Akuma. "Do what you gotta do insettina, I just want this over with."

The black spotted hero paused for a moment before observing the courtyard, with a grunt she launched the disc towards the wall of the building and as it bounced off Lila could tell exactly where it was going to go. Using her baton she launched off the roof, spinning her body she made it so she was facing Ladybugs direction and would land on her feet.

As a cat should.

The music changed from its slow dance to a more fast pace song, the pair's split up and the Bubbler spun around to inspect his equipment just as Gattinera landed.

" Dude! Who just hijacked my mix? " Splitting her baton in halve she extended each one up to half a metre long.

"I did you plastic clown bitch." Swinging her weapons she connected them to his chest, sending him over his DJ table and in the middle of the dancing teens. Most of which scattered away. Jumping over the table she landed with a snarl, letting her batons hit the ground with force.

Ladybug dropped from the other side just as Bubbler stood back up.

"Total party poopers, why you gotta interfere? you're just like adults."

Spinning her batons in hand Lila didn't quite care why he got akumatised and while her original plans for Lunch had been shot she hated the idea of her mother being sent away.

"Kids need adults." Ladybug was spinning her Yo-Yo hard, the whizzing sounding much harsher then usual. 

Turning to the red Hero the Bubbler pulled his... Bubble wand sword? Off his back and pointed it at her. "No, kids need freedom."

Lila didn't care who was right or wrong in this situation, this wasn't a debate. This was an Akuma fight. So instead of letting him continue she leapt forwards, brandishing her batons like swords. Slamming them into his back she lurched forwards before coming to a stop in the concrete floor.

"Less talking, more fighting clowny." Launching herself again to land another strike she was surprised when the Akuma doin on her blocking her attack with each with his Bubble wand sword.

The two traded blows, each blocking the other. Gattinera's strikes would hit his sword and she would dive, roll and jump out of the way of his hits. 

Hearing the whiz she ducked down as Ladybugs Yo-Yo flew over her head, much to her dismay Bubbler hit it and made it fly upwards. She flinched when she felt the Yo-Yo bonk her on the head.

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

Turning back to the Akuma , The bubbler smirked before turning his wand sideways. Spinning around rapidly he send out large swarms of small red bubbles. Fusing her two batons back into one she used it the deflect the projectiles, Ladybug doing the same next to her. Between both they managed to keep the bubbles off of them.

Bubbler smirked before snapping his fingers, the bubbles turned purple as they began to rapidly swarm around them faster then before. They began to stick to their suits and skin, Lila tried to brush them off with growing frustration before she was swept off her feet.

by the time her vision cleared she and Ladybug were laying down inside a big bubble.

"Now dudettes, I suggest you hand over your Miraculous before you run out of air."

Lila blinked, cause Damn. Either this guy was cool with murder or Hawkmoth really messed up your sense of morality.

"Never! Lila had to give her credit, Ladybug was determined to not give up.

"Well then, I guess you two wouldn't mind," Turning his sword he aimed it at them like a cricket bat. "If you went on a little flight!"

did Hawkmoth make you dramatic too? Lila didn't have time to ponder as Bubbler ran at them, seeing that they wouldn't be able to do.much being trapped inside the bubble she scrambled to at least be on her back.

raising her hand she turned her fingers into a claw. "Cataclysm! " The black magic swirled around her fingers before she pressed them into the bubble which popped instantly. She landed with her feet pressed down and elbows on the concrete. Pushing down she launched herself back onto her feet, standing up tall as she brought her baton over her head and down onto his Bubble sword.

Their arms shook from the sheer force, raising a foot Gattinera out her foot inbetween the gaps in his sword. Smirking she pressed the button on the green paw print that made it extend, slamming him in the chest and pushing him into the wall. His sword still around her leg.

Keeping him pinned she raised her other foot and slammed it down onto the sword, snapping it in half. As the inky black Akuma escaped she shrunk her baton down, letting him fall to his knees on his own accord.

"No.more evildoing for you little akuma. " Seeing the Akuma be snatched up she watched as the Bubbler reverted back to his normal self. At least the civilian didn't look anywhere close to as clown like as his Akuma form.

Pulling the Record disc off the DJ booth Ladybug threw it into the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

As Lila watched the magical bugs swarm around them then up high into the sky she knew she had to get home immediately.

"Pound it." Gattinera looked at Ladybugs triumphant face before half-heartedly bumping her fist before taking off.

* * *

Diving through the window in her room she felt the last dredges of magic wash off her, walking up to her door she peeked out of it slyly.

Seeing her mother standing there, paperwork in hand she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. Throwing her door open she ran out and grabbed into her Mamma in a tight hug. "You're alright!" She squeezed harder , doing her best to not cry into her mother's clothes.

She felt her mother return the gesture with one arm. "Of course we are, the heroes saved us." Pulling away Mrs. Rossi have her a gentle smile. "Anyway, lunch break ended in the middle of all of that, so we have to get back to the office." Lila's face dropped at that, arms curled in to her chest.

"Do you have to? Surely, given the widespread problems the Akuma caused, your boss wouldn't mind you taking time off to de-stress. "

"Unfortunately because of the chaos we have to return to work, to not fall behind," Placing a gentle hand on her daughter's cheek she leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I should be home on time tonight."

" assuming they don't lay more work on us. " Mr. Badeaux laughed out, as he packed his things.

"I hope not," The two adults walked towards the door chuckling. "I'll see you later Lila."

" Bye Mamma... " she waved slowly, monotone as the door shut. "Love you too Mamma." It was a whisper but she really meant it. She just wished she could hear her Mamma say it, just once more.

" Kit? "

"Leave me alone Plagg." Watching her go back to her room he did exactly that, he'd just go have a bite or two or three of the leftover danish before he went on there too.


	5. Evillustrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lila becomes a babysitter and both likes and hates the job. What is it with girls that make her feel weird?

Hearing the click of the shutter she blinked before pulling the camera away from her eyes. Peering down at the screen her eyes trailed over the details of the water fountain that was in the local park. How strange was it to see what large differences in design both Italy and France had when it came to something so simple.

Lila loved taking pictures of buildings, scenery and structures, how in some places nature tried to take back what it owned. Like how the moss grew around the fountains base or plants grew up a buildings walls. Flowers trying to grow where they shouldn't and even storm clouds that tried to force people inside.

She quite liked the synchronous image that was Nature and structures either going head to head or working together. Clicking buttons she scrolled back on the pictures, there was that coffee shop she saw with the almost out of control plant pots, the Seine that was calm and even a long distanced shot of the Eiffel Tower with a few clouds that hung behind it. As if trying to remind everyone that they were the truly powerful thing.

Putting her Camera away into her handbag Lila began to walk away, looking for more places to take pictures. Wasn't there a bridge with lots of locks on it? She wasn't quite sure why such a thing existed but it wasn't something a quick Google search wouldn't fix. She figured that it would make a good picture, maybe get the river it went over in the shot too.

Having the pictures also helped her to know that she had actually been to these places, so she knew she was doing more then just living in her room all day everyday. That and pictures would help to prove to other people that she had been to the places she claimed to be.

"While I like the sun, do we have to be out?" Plagg was hanging out from the pocket of her jacket, head lulling around as he draped himself dramatically. She was in her usual clothes, it's not like anyone would know she owned like, three sets of the same outfit, would they?

Using her finger to push him back in she made him hide. "Would you rather explore the apartment all over again and find nothing? Or I transform and run around Paris all day?"

" Which answer gets me more cheese? " Huffing she pushed her palm down on her pocket, forcing him down further. Balling her hand into a fist she blocked the way out. Even though he could phase through everything he seemed to choose not to fly out. She ignored his muffled whines.

"Keep that up and there'll be no cheese, I know you can eat anything. Considering you ate some of the leftover Fagioli I was saving." She knew that was him, given the size of the bite marks and the fact that her mother had commented on how she didn't need to hide any midnight snacking from her.

She yelped slightly as she felt teeth close around her knuckle, pulling her hand out of her pocket in surprise she looked at the small mark in surprise before glaring down at Plagg with annoyance as he poked his head out the pocket.

"I only ate it cause it had cheese on it, how was I supposed to know you wanted it?"

Ignoring him she held her head high as she picked up her pace, adjusting her handbags strap. There were a lot of places she could go and see, famous landmarks and renowned buildings. But a part of her wanted to skitter around the lesser known places, the hole in the wall coffee shops, the hidden treasures down the back streets and lesser traveled areas. Cause those were what made places alive instead of just lived in.

Still, she found it weird to be walking around during school hours. It didn't feel right not seeing people her age walking around too and while she knew they were simply at school, it felt strange not being there too. Hopefully her mother would let her go to school soon, she may have been a little... Eh, reckless, in her last school but that was no reason to keep her away from people her age.

Gently putting her hands in her pockets, thus cupping Plagg in the palm of her hand, she kept her head up as she looked around for anything she might want to photograph. Most wouldn't get off the camera and fewer would get printed but she liked to have them regardless, a scroll of memories immortalized.

Running her thumb over Plaggs head she hummed to one of her favourite Jagged stone songs. She let herself get distracted by the tune as she walked, not quite currently caring how she looked.

The hard grasp on her shoulder snapped her out of her distraction, spinning back she broke out of the grip whilst also facing and backing away from the one who grabbed her.

She would have thought that the man who had grabbed her was just anyone, even if the blue 'police' cap wasn't very convincing and the lack of further uniform made her feel worried. Ok maybe not too worried, he was a little overweight and she had noticed that she had gotten fitter thanks to her... 'extracurriculars'.

"Can I help you... Officer?" Her thumb had stopped stroking Plagg and only now did she notice that he had been purring before hand, as now he had stopped.

"Yeah, I'd like to know why you aren't in school young miss?" Ugh, she'd gag if she could, she hated being called that. It made her stomach churn hearing it.

"And why should I share that information with a stranger? That hat doesn't exactly convince me." He didn't seem to like that but instead of pulling some 'obey the law ' bullshit like she expect he pulled out his wallet and showed her the badge within.

While she couldn't tell if it was truly official she was making a note of his name for further investigation later. There were all kinds of people out and about, so caution was always on the forefront of her mind.

Raincomprix. She'd have to remember that.

"So," He put away his wallet before resting his hands on his hips. "Mind telling me why you're playing truant?"

That smug fucking look, if only she could transform right here an-

The nibble on her fingers snapped her out of her thoughts and she focused on him.

" Well that's easy, I'm not 'playing truant', " She placed her hands on her hips. "I do online education, given that I finished that earlier and won't get any for a while, I decided to go out and enjoy the sun. "

She could tell the loaf wasn't believing her, so she just sighed before crossing her arms. "If you're so concerned about my education call my mother, Ambassador Rossi from Italy. I'm sure the embassy will be quite happy to get a call from a cop in regards to my online education." Of all the times she'd lied in the past why was it harder to do so in Paris? She wasn't lying now, obviously, but people were so distrustful of the truth, how would anyone believe a lie.

It was like everyone was just distrustful of everyone for no reason.

"When I call her and I find out you're lying..." God that way he leaned forwards, one hand on his hip as if he were addressing a convict.

"If." She corrected, looking at her nails. "And I'm certain my Mom will be very happy to know you wanted her time to ask questions that aren't your business. " Really, wasn't there a truant officer? Someone who's whole job was to report students that go truant?

She'd heard that Paris truant Laws were stricter then Italy's. Damn, more to look up.

He seemed to want to respond, but the sound of panic caught their attention and their gazes were drawn to the front of the school, Lila's first thought was Akuma and given the giant flying animated hairdryer that was chasing a girl... Damn, no. It was that Chloé chick again.

Hawkmoth wasn't giving her a single break was he?

"Go home." The officer ordered before starting a march towards the scene.

"What're you gonna do? Arrest the hairdryer?" Getting nothing back she began to power walk to the closest alleyway. "Idiota".

Ducking down, she made sure no-one else was close enough to see before opening the pocket. "Come on Plagg, we got work to do."

"Do we have to?" The Kwami floated like he was a sack of potatoes, so Lila just flicked his ear.

"Yes. Plagg! Claws out!"

Launching herself up to the roof she ducked around before making a running leap towards the scene, bringing her baton out she swung it down onto the hairdryer, watching as it fizzled out of existence. Frowning she scanned around the immediate area, Chloé had already run off and nearly everyone else had vacated.

The only other people around was the girl who had been Lady Wi-Fi. Alya, if she was right? And _Officer_ Raincomprix, who was trapped behind a fully closed bar cage. Her ears turned towards a door slamming open, a quick glance showed Ladybug Stumbling out the door, a lopsided beret atop her head.

"You good?" Extending her baton she leaned on it before reaching over and flicking off the Beret.

"Giant hairdryer, Bookshelves and a lot of hats... A lot of them." Ladybug huffed before she straightened out her hair and stood up tall. Or as tall as her smaller stature allowed compared to Gattinera.

"I'm going to take a wild guess the Akuma is after Chloé?" She twirled her Baton before resting it on her shoulder. "I saw her running away."

" Unfortunately, I got a plan come o-"

"Hey!" The two heroes turned to the cage, Lila seeing the officer who had been annoying her earlier. "You gonna let me out of what?"

Giving a fake grimace Gattinera brought her fist up to her mouth to hide her smile. " I'm sorry, I can't waste my Cataclysm, especially if the Akuma is close. " Oh, she wanted to laugh at his face, that sour look that made it clear both of them didn't like each other.

"Anyway..." She grabbed her partner by the arm before vaulting up to the roof, causing both of them to run away from the scene. "So... You said you had a plan?"

" What was that about? " Ladybug grabbed hold of her arm, turning the two of them towards the Hotel where they had fought Lady Wi-Fi. "And yes. We're gonna guard Chloé until the Akuma arrives."

Well shit.

* * *

This was so much worse then what Lila had first thought would happen, she expected the woe is me attitude. The buttering up to Ladybug and attempts to get pictures and autographs with her partner, not her, thankfully.

It turned out to be a little too much for her red partner and she went off swinging to who knows where. Her soured mood left her with little faith she'd be back soon, which was bad if the Akuma decided to show up know. No Ladybug meant no cure, no cure meant they'd have to deal with an army of these drawing guys.

Lila was actively ignoring Chloé with one of the Manga Magazines she had found lodged between some of the beauty Magazines. Chloé claimed they were someone else's but Lila heavily doubted that, she knew liars and Chloé wasn't as near as good a liar as she throught she was.

There were two others reasons she was trying to distract herself, the first being that Chloé wanted _her_ to do her physics homework. While the work was mediocre compared to her usual work she wasn't about to waste her time doing someone else's work.

The second reason was, somehow, Chloé was distracting her. The blonde was simply cleaning up her hair and fixing her make-up but it was so... so...

Distracting.

Ugh... Maybe Plagg did her a favour, something must have been in the Fagioli, cause her stomach was doing flips and turns as her eyes watched the blonde girl touch up her face.

This wasn't normal. If this persisted she's have to see a doctor, she was not gonna risk getting ill, not while she was one of the heroes of Paris.

"So what do you think? Red or Black?" Peaking over the Manga she looked at the two nail polish bottles the blonde was holding. Both colours reminded her of her partner, maybe that was intentional. Looking at the rest of her make-up she could feel her stomach churn more as she tried to visualize if red or Black was better with her already existing make-up.

"Do ugh... Ladybug pattern," Placing down the Manga she stood, her tail lashing violently behind her. " I'm gonna get a little air. " Stepping out she closed the glass door, she could just barely see Chloé holding up the two bottles to her hand, as if contemplating her idea.

Leaning over the railing she breathed steadily, trying to sooth her stomach. She didn't feel like she was going to be physically sick but her stomach was flipping all the same. The colder air of Paris was doing her favours to cool her face but that only rose the question as to _why_ her face was warm.

Leaning her forehead on the cold metal of the railing she sighed. This needed to stop. Hearing her baton ring she pulled it off her back before sliding the top half up.

"You know, You can't just fly out of here and then decide to make cat calls, Ladybug!" She blinked at the slightly... Flirty? Tone in her voice. Something was wrong with her.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." At least she was agreeing. "But you can leave Chloé. I need you to protect this girl instead." Her green eyes blinked as a picture of another girl flashed on the screen. The image of the girl with bright bluebell eyes, dark hair in pigtails and a radiant smile struck her. She could feel her sickness coming back.

"Her name is Marinette. Really cute, isn't she?" ... She was... The boys must like her. "The Evillustrator is in love with her," See. "And promised not to harm Chloé as long as Marinette comes to his birthday party."

"That's good," She mused , eyes glancing back to where Chloé was still painting her nails. "What's the plan?"

"While he's distracted, I want you to take him down." She rose her eyebrow at that. Something was wrong.

"What about you?" Waving for Chloé's attention she mouthed that the blonde was safe and she was going to go now, she didn't wait before she was back into the balcony.

"I'm going on... a very important secret mission. I'll catch up with you later. Can you handle this alone?"

She's didn't get Ladybug sick did she? It was possible to spread illnesses before symptoms set in right?

"I... yeah, Ladybug, Are you alright? I didn't get you ill did i?"

" Are you ill? "

"I feel like it... Sort of." Shaking her head she jumped to stand on the railing. "Don't worry now, you can still count on me to do the job." Sliding closed the communications system she leaned forwards, letting her body too over the edge and fall down the side of the building.

Vaulting over to the closest building she breathed in, seeing her gutt settle back to normal... Maybe it was just the stuffed air of Chloé's room? Or the paranoia of the Akuma turning up unannounced?

That didn't matter, pulling up the location she had been sent she leapt across the buildings.

* * *

Of course, Of fucking course it had to be the daughter of the bakery owners. What was her luck? Really weird, obviously. Her stomach was going again, even as she watched Marinette and the other girl have a heated exchange she felt like she had to throw up.

Seeing the other girl walk away Lila ruffled her wild hair before leaping down. Landing in front of Marinette.

"For a second I thought I'd have to save you from that girls claws." She internally cringed as her mouth ran off without her permission and her hands moved in the swiping motion, as if she was an actual cat.

kill her now.

"Hey, I haven't even introduced myself." Standing up tall she extended her clawed hand. "I'm Gattinera . "

"Uh, yeah... I know!" The girl took her hand, giving her a firm shake.

_~~Don't let go of my hand please~~ _

"You kinda save the day all the time and stuff... I'm Marinette! So... What are you doing here?"

She was already missing the contact, she must be getting delirious.

"Well, that birthday boy date of yours is bad news. But don't worry. I'm here to protect you. " Leaning on the door frame she flashed her a smile.

The smile she got back was making her stomach flip, why? "That puts my mind at ease."

"But I am going to need a little help. While I keep you safe I need you to get his pencil away from him. Just until Ladybug comes back. " pulling out her baton she put the end on the ground. "Make your way there, I'll follow from the shadows, I don't want to alert the Akuma to my dazzling presence immediately." Giving a wink she ascended up to the buildings roof.

as her feet hit the floor she collapsed into a roll before laying face first into the roof.

" What the fuck is wrong with me? "

* * *

Jumping over to the other building she kept her eyes on the boat. She could see the Akuma from where he was sitting, rapidly drawing away and creating a scene that could be considered romantic. What with the gentle lights and mini Eiffel Tower.

_Why couldn't she be there?_

Hitting the side of her head she made a mental note to look into a doctor or something if these... Delirious thoughts, didn't stop. She tensed when the motif of Hawkmoth showed up on her face, the Akuma seemed to struggle before he settled down.

She tensed futher when Marinette walked up and stepped on, her ears struggled to catch anything and she had to watch as the boat began to drift downwards the stream.

Keeping up was the easy part. Keeping her eyes off Marinette and on the Akuma was the difficult part. She was able to read her focus away long enough to hear that he couldn't draw well in the dark. She filled that info way for later as she quietly landed on the boat, she held her baton at the ready, just in case.

"Well, can I draw you something special for your birthday?" As Marinette's fingers pinched around the top of the pencil the magic music notes that he seen playing stopped, as their creator was unable to create them.

"That would be amazing." Involuntarily she huffed, she could tell from the way his head turned she had been way too loud.

"Marinette, give me my pencil back. I need to draw something, now!"

"No, I'm keeping it!" Marinette ripped the pencil out of his hand, taking several steps away from him. "Gattinera! Now!"

Standing up tall she extended her baton, watching as the end broke it was through the top of the boat, pining the Akuma in his seat. Lila did not like the one eighty he had pulled right there. The way he went from peaceful to aggressive in an instant.

She just hoped it was cause of Hawkmoth but if that was the real him? Eww. No thanks. This guy was going to put her off dating boys.

"Marinette! You're working with her? I'm so stupid... I actually thought you liked me! But you're really just like Chloé. Teasing me, mocking me, leading me on!"

With each word her mouth curled into a snarl, grip tightening on her baton. Slowly she pulled it out the boats wood, letting it hover over it in preparation to strike. She just needed Marinette out of the way.

"Come on! Seriously? Why is everybody comparing me to Chloé tonight?" Caught distracted by the way the girls face scrunched up in anger so curly she didn't notice the Akuma kick her baton into Marinette's hand, launching the pencil and leaving one hell of a red mark where she had been hit.

"I'm taking back my promise! Chloé's gonnaaaaaa!" He screamed as Gattinera's twin batons crashed down to where he was, forcing him to scramble backwards with each swing, twist and turn that brought them closer to the edge of the boat.

Swiping with the intention to take out his feet she was surprised when he jumped over her weapons before kicking off her shoulders and landing perfectly on the bridges metal railing.

Fucking twink had NO right to be that acrobatic.

"Alright then." He brought his pencil to the pad, rubber side down. " Lets see if the rumors about cats and water are true. "

Before she could respond or even leap off the boat a large section of its side was erased from existence, causing the boat the quickly tilt down that way. She plunged her baton into the wood, her ears capturing the sound of screaming, in instinct she spun around and caught Marinette around her waist.

Hoisting her up she extended her baton until the two of them were over land and away from water. Snapping her two tools together into one again she turned to Evillustrator.

"Marinette. Go home. Your jobs done."

Normally the pigtails girl would argue but there was something about the way how Gattinera's eyes were cold that left her standing there breathless and in fear. Feeling the tug at her bag she turned around and slipped away.

Spinning her extended Baton Gattinera slammed one end onto the ground, creating sparks. "No. More. Running." This ended now, one way or another.

running towards she slammed her weapon over her head, the end carved its way through the summoned table, forcing it to disintegrate into smithereens. Snapping the tool in half she aimed one half at his hips and the other at his stomach. He dodged the hip shot but the gutt shot hit him on his side.

Flipping him onto his back she knocked the wind out of him, she slammed both ends of her tool on each side of his neck, making them form an X. Her clawed hands dived for the pencil but where her with the Twinks scrawny but strong arms.

Curse magic for making people stronger.

"Lucky Charm!" Her fake ears turned but she didn't lose track of their game of reverse tug of war. With each second it became less clear who was gonna win. He couldn't draw and she couldn't get the pencil, a stalemate .

At least until a red and black polka dot sheet of wet paper landed on the Akuma's face, with his focus removed she was able to slam his hands down before grabbing the cursed pencil from its place.

"Cataclysm! " As the dark energy flowed into her hand she crushed the pencil, leaving nothing but dust and an Akuma to flutter away. Or try to as Ladybugs Yo-Yo snapped it up and released the white, purified form to flutter where it pleased.

She released him and stood up as Ladybug cast her cure, removing everything he had brought into existence and replacing everything he had destroyed.

The boy looked stunned and confused and she suddenly didn't have it in her to hate him. He was a victim in all this.

"Pound it. " She raised her fist and bumped ladybugs, their knuckles bouncing off one another.

"Ow!" And suddenly Ladybug was cradling her hand in pain.

"Are you alright!? " Concern for her friend and partner took priority over her previous feelings and she carefully cupped her hand in both of hers.

"Yeah, yeah I just... Hit it before getting here." She chuckled, eyes darting away and to anywhere but her partner. Something that would have made the Italian girl investigate if she had seen it and not been focusing on her partners hand. "I guess the cure didn't fix it cause it wasn't caused by an Akuma?"

"I guess? " Lila wasn't sure, magic was weird and she hardly understood what her limits were, let alone Ladybugs. " Go home, Ice it, rest it. If it's swollen in the morning it's fractured. "

"Thanks Dr.Chat."

Frowning she pushed her partner away from her as both their miraculous chimed. " I'm serious. A fractured wrist is no fun. "

Ladybug smiled and waved before throwing out her Yo-Yo.

Lila spun back to her as she was beginning to get away. "And don't swing on your bad hand!"

" Alright mom! "

Fuck. She was the mom friend.

* * *

Marinette.

Marinette.

Soft pigtailed hair. Curved soft features. A sweet voice. A bright smile. Brave and unwavering.

Marinette.

A name she couldn't get out of her head tonight. A face that wouldn't fade. Why? Why? Why?

She turned over in bed, covering her head as she groaned in annoyance, all she wanted was a little sleep.

Plagg shook his head from where he was up on the top shelf. He'd had hundreds of weilders before so he knew the signs of someone falling in love, even if they didn't know it themselves.

The real question was. Would Lila accept who her heart had fallen for?


	6. Out for a stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple run across the rooftops turns into an impromptu meeting, leaving Lila in an unusually giddy mood.
> 
> Shame Plagg doesn't care as much as she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or ideas about this AU, if love to hear them, just come over to my tumblr, my ask box is always open.
> 
> Tumblr: https://spartanxhunterx.tumblr.com

There was something great about soaring high above Paris' skyline, wind whipping her hair behind her as Lila jumped from one building to another.

She wasn't sure if it was the feeling of pure freedom or the limitless maneuverability that came with her transformation. Either way, she was content to burn off her excess energy by mapping out Paris' rooftops. She would never know if someday she would need to be able to navigate the rooftops while blinded.

Granted, if such a day ever came, she doubted she would have the entirety of Paris' skyline memorized by then. Paris' rooftops where not designed with the idea that superheroes would one day run across them, leaving quite a few areas being harder to navigate then others.

Diving into a roll she bled off her momentum, coming to a stop atop a flat roof. Standing up she brushed the faint traces of dust off of her before running her clawed fingers through her messy hair. Her olive eyes glided over the sky, seeing the sun slowly lowering down, soon the sky would begin to darken and the streets would slowly clear out.

Lila would always find that strange, how the streets could go from bustling and crowded to near empty in the matter of an hour or two.

 ~~Yet her mother was almost always home late~~.

Reaching back to where her baton was she reached just below it and pulled her camera off. Turns out she could store more then just her weapon on her person and she was going to completely take advantage of this discovery to get pictures from places that no person would normally be able to get to.

Lining the lens up with the skyline, Lila made sure to capture the Eiffel tower off to the side, with the lowering sun in the focus and the sparse few clouds puncturing the sky and the rooftops acting as detail, with the way how both light and shadow gave detail.

Taking the picture, she was quite proud of how it looked. It made Paris out to look a whole lot calmer then it really was. She wondered if she could get this uploaded, could she upload this to her Instagram without tipping off how she got the photo. Or perhaps the Ladyblog. Could one send submissions to the Ladyblog? And could she do so without tipping off her civilian identity?

Her leather ears twitched to the sound of shouting, specifically, her hero name. Lowering the camera she turned to where she thought the sound was coming from, she had to scan the pavement slightly but she was able to find the two kids that were trying to wave her down.

Waving back she chuckled as they got excited over having been seen by her. They didn't look much older then seven or eight respectively. Looking at the Eiffel tower, she decided that she wanted a picture from there at night. Putting her camera away securely she braced before jumping off the buildings ledge, twirling for effect as she descended. Grabbing hold of a lamppost she span around it until she was close to the bottom.

She stopped spinning just before hitting the ground, letting herself drop she put her feet to the floor. Strolling up to the kids, and subsequently other onlookers, she bent down and leaned her hand on her knees.

"What do we have here? Two little fans?" Gattinera smiled as she watched the girl hide behind her mothers legs, shyness evident. The boy, however, was a different story as he immediately ran up and began to circle her. "Hyper little one aren't you?"

"I'm sorry." The mom, spoke, pushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "I didn't think they'd get your attention."

"It's ok." Feeling little hands tug on her belt tail she half turned back in time to catch the boy run off giggling. "Hey, no touching the tail, I feel everything you do to it."

Despite his face slowly dropping into an upset frown, Gattinera ruffled his hair before poking him on the nose. "Now, how about some pictures with your favourite?"

"But Ladybugs my favourite." The boy looked at her, eyes speaking of the truth and not a hint of humour in him but also without a hint of negativity either.

Lila playfully frowned as the people around her laughed humorously. Reaching forward with her knuckles slightly bent she gave one gentle knock to his forehead. "No." She was going to soak in these laughs later but she did let a smile cross her lips.

As she was kneeling down on one knee she patted the other, inviting the boy to sit. Making sure he was balanced she hovered her hand behind his back as his mother got her phone ready. She turned towards the girl, holding her hand out she tried to encourage her forwards. "You want in the picture too?"

Slowly the girl stepped out, shuffling one foot after another. As slow as she was, Lila waited, she didn't want to rush the girl or make her feel uncomfortable. When the little girl grabbed her hand she slowly closer her own around hers, being mindful of her claws. Feeling much braver, the girl launched herself into the heros chest, releasing her hand from the heros, arms circling around her torso.

"Its ok, you're my favourite." Freezing, Lila couldn't find the words to say, instead she slowly pulled her free arm around the girls. Leaning into her slightly as she ignored the cooing around her.

Pulling back she let the girl lean up against her as Lila rested her hand on her shoulder. Just before the camera went off she raised her other hand to give the boy bunny ears. Those around her laughed as she lowered her hand discreetly and the kids rushed back, eager to see the picture as Gattinera stood back up, her tail swaying behind her.

"As fun as that was, I've got... Superhero things to do," Raising her hand up she gave a mini salute using two fingers. Using her baton she launched herself up to the closest rooftop, waving down to the group of people as she sprinted off. As soon as she passed out of their sights she ducked behind the first obstruction she found.

Pressing a hand to her heart she could feel it beating slightly higher than normal. That wasn't how she expected that to go, she didn't even expect that to happen today. Meeting a fan, an honest fan who actually liked her over her partner and she got to hug her... A hug!

Lila couldn't remember the last time she got a hug or if all hugs felt that amazing. There's was something different about meeting a fan over hearing someone just talk about her hero self. Some form of wonder and joy in seeing the girls eyes widen at seeing her, as if her very presence was something that brought joy.

She was not used to that. And she didn't think she ever would be, her, having her presence being appreciated? She never thought it would happen.

Joyfully sighing she leapt off the roof, booted feet clamouring against the ground as she let the wind rush through her hair. Landing on the roof of her apartment building she knelt down low before De-transforming, Plagg materialised out of the ring before lowering himself into her waiting hand.

Normally Lila would get back into her house by the window, but given that it was still bright out she didn't want to risk anyone seeing her enter her room. Unless they figure she was the fabled hero. She knew that the rooftop of her building was near impossible to see from the ground floor and highest Windows of nearby buildings, the only way for someone to see her would be from a higher vantage point. Of which their were none cause all the local buildings were the same height.

Someone could be on the roof of course, Lila had learned that some people used to come up here. Namely the elderly lady who lived a few doors down and some kids from other apartments. Sadly the Lady, Mrs. Basset, could no longer handle the stairs on her old bones and the kids were no doubt at school or out at the park over hanging out on the roof.

So Lila had claimed it as her space, more or less. For now it was just the place to Dr-transform during the day when she could get away with walking in the door. All other times she'd Dr-transform elsewhere or go on through her window.

standing up she brushed the dust off her clothes with her free hand, before picking up her camera that had dropped off her back during her Dr-transformation. The thumb of her occupied hand ran across Plaggs back, She quite enjoyed the sounds of his purring, even if he'd later admit he wasn't.

Humming she glanced around the rooftop, like the all the other times she tried to visualise what she could put up here. That way she could at least have an excuse to come up here without suspicion.

"What do you think Plagg? Sun lounge Chair and an umbrella? Think that'll be enough." Plagg spun in her hand and Lila really had to withhold her squeal at the sight of tiny, tiny, paw pads on his feet. They were barely noticeable, she could see them though.

"What about a mini-fridge with a whole bunch of Camembert? That seems like a good reason to be up here to me."

Rolling her eyes she poked his foot, internally squealing as she felt the pad squish under her finger. "You need to stop thinking with your stomach, besides how would I power a fridge? There's no plugs up here."

Rolling her eyes at his huffing she opened the door to the buildings stairs, going down she kept thinking about those kids she encountered. It was so... Nice to have someone being so happy to see her, she couldn't remember the last time that happened. In her old schools people tended to ignore her and of the last few schools she went to people got bored of her... Exaggerated stories quite quickly and it would go back to the norm.

Plagg fluttered into her jacket as she opened the door to her floor, stepping through the hallway with a pleasant smile on her face. Today, so far, had been a good day and she still had her meeting with Ladybug later tonight and hopefully she'd get a good picture from the Eiffel tower too.

Stepping in to her apartment she closing the door, depositing her camera onto the table she stretched. Listening she couldn't hear anything save For the sounds of the outside world, Plagg flew off to no doubt bath in his cheese stash that he had been growing and Lila sat down on the couch.

Lila was used to sitting in quite houses, it was, relaxing compared to the noise of traffic coming from outside. She only wished she had another person to enjoy it with. She could feel Plagg land on her shoulder and she turned her head to catch him between her cheek and shoulder, though not too rough.

Feeling him purr into her, she concluded that today was one of the best days she'd had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ladybug redesign by lunian on Tumblr here: https://lunian.tumblr.com/post/187946955609/me-my-salty-ass-who-is-asking-for-justice-for
> 
> Cat!Lila aesthetic: https://spartanxhunterx.tumblr.com/post/631694658260647936/let-lila-go-feral


End file.
